1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a golf ball holder, particularly a golf ball holder for holding three golf balls in a row that can be conveniently carried in a generally vertical orientation and allows the golfer to insert or withdraw golf balls from either end of the holder.
2. Background Discussion:
There is a substantial demand for golf accessories and in particular devices for holding golf balls which allow the golfer to conveniently carry several golf balls with him during play. Typically, golf balls are sold in groups of three with the three golf balls being aligned in a row in the golf package. There are generally cylindrical tubular members employed to do this which have a slit running along the length of the tube that allows the golf balls to be inserted through this slit into the tubular member. These tubular members are generally mounted in a horizontal position on a caddy cart, or similar device, but are not ordinarily carried by the golfer. It is the objective of this invention to provide a golf ball holder which can be conveniently carried by the golfer, for example, attached to a caddy cart, a golf bag, or the belt loop of the golfer, and disposed in a generally vertical position without the golf balls being jarred loose from the holder during play.